To Do Lists
by DressagePunk
Summary: The Marauders decide to make lists of their planned sexual exploits, betting on the ability of achieving these goals makes the lists all the more interesting. James/Lily, Lupin/Tonks, Sirius/OC x30 , and Peter/OC; SMUT Fic-let  5-6 Ch
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is just a little fic-let, I know it starts slow but it's pretty hilarious :) Also, I'd really Love if anyone wanted to beta for me :) Just send me a PM: or leave a review, or both :)

And for those of you who have already read this chapter, I changed a few things including the dare so just fyi.

It all started one lazy Sunday afternoon, the snow covered grounds left little to do, but stay inside the castle. The four marauders were thrown around the dorm room in various states of boredom. Lupin huddled over a book, James was playing with a snitch whose magic was starting to wear off, Peter starred out a window, and Sirius hung his torso off the bed with his long hair barely skimming the wooden floor.

"Prongs, I'm bored." Sirius said as blood was starting to rush to his head making his face red.

"Me too. What'd you want to do?" James responded locking the slowed snitch in his drawer.

"I don't know. This whole mandatory study time is painful. I mean how hard can OWL's really be?" Sirius laughed and pulled his torso onto the bed by sitting up with his abs. Seemingly, just to prove how impressive they were.

"Here's a novel idea, why don't you three study?" Lupin said, a little agitated that the silence of the room had been broken.

A thick band of laughter erupted from James and Sirius, "Do you want curse a fourth year?" James suggested

"Na, they'd all be at Hogsmeade anyway." Sirius flopped back into the cascade of pillows.

"I do need to make another plan to ask Evans out." James said

"Wait I got it." Sirius jumped out of bed, rushing to his trunk to pull out a roll of parchment, a well of ink and a very beautiful peacock quill.

"Got what, Pads?" James responded.

"We're gonna make to do lists." Sirius said with a smirk. James looked at him curiously his eyebrow raising in a supercilious glance.

"Look Pads, I know you like organized stuff but since when do you make to do lists?" James questioned

"Only when there sexual do to lists, Prongs." Sirius said with a laugh. The mood of the room quickly changed, James was now perched on the edge of his bed looking at Sirius, Peter had a geeky smile plastered across his baby fat face, and Lupin had raised his face from the book to stare with a smirk on his face at the parchment in Sirius's hands.

"Now how would another piece of your magically charmed parchment work for this?" Lupin questioned

"You see, you write down sexual fantasies, nothing super specific just anything, from a place, to a specific person, a ethnicity of person, certain props maybe?" Sirius laughed looked over at Peter and muttered, "Like with a penis pump, Wormtail?" Sirius laughed and was quickly joined by James and Lupin.

"So you in?" Sirius said not to anyone in particular. Only Peter responded with an enthusiastic "Yes".

"Prongs?"

"Why the bloody hell not?" James responded

"Moooonnnnyyyy?" Sirius whined to Lupin

"Fine"

The four sat down around Sirius, James joining him on the bed, Remus sitting on Sirius's trunk and Peter isolated on James bed.

The room remained silent as parchment was given out. Peter finished quickly, and tried to sneak-a-peek at Sirius's list but he hid it from view. Lupin was the next to finish, but he sat and contemplated his final line. James was the next to finish, and rolled up his parchment. Sirius took that time to grab a second piece and continue to scribal furiously.

When Sirius finally laid his quill down, the other three marauders seemed increasingly interested in what was written on his parchment.

"Ok, you first Wormtail." Sirius stated.

"uhhh, well, I..." Peter stuttered, at that moment James grabbed the scroll and read aloud.

"Kiss a Girl, and Have Sex with a Girl." James said, the smirk on his face growing exponentially.

"Pads if I'm not mistaken, I think we should be able to amend the lists." James said

"Prongs, I think your right and I think we should amend Wormtails to say 'Kiss a Real girl, and Have sex with a Real Girl'." the group laughed as Peter looked slightly dejected but Lupins list was next.

Remus grabbed it and read aloud, "With someone I really love, and with my soul mate" he looked up.

"Awe, Moony, Our old love bug." James teased.

"Come on guys, two things? Nothing else? Your sex lives are going to be really bloody boring." Sirius moaned

"Well I had another one..." Remus trailed off

"I'm listening Moony" said Sirius

"As a werewolf?" Remus replied

"A werewolf? Really Moony? Who or what would you do? I mean god I really hope you don't mean one of us in the Shrieking Shack." Sirius erupted in laughter

And unlike the dejected Peter, Moony laughed the comment off and the Marauders went back to the two remaining lists.

"Prongs, your next" said Sirius as James started to read from his scroll

"Lily Evans, Lily Evans in the library, Lily Evans in a Broom Cupboard, Lily Evans in an Empty Class Room, Lily Evans in front of Snivellus, Make Lily Finish Multiple times before I do, and Lily Evans in every single room of our house." James finished with a smirk, but before he could get too cocky Sirius interrupted

"Ok, while your effort was obviously more valiant than the other two, I feel as little Miss Lily might have a problem screwing you in front of her childhood best friend, second, the multiple finishes, I feel as though you might be overestimating your abilities Prongs." Sirius laughed, as James shot him a dirty look.

"Well Pads, why don't you just show us how it's done then?" Prongs retorted

"Ok, well here goes,

In a Ministry Elevator

In an Ocean

In a Muggle car wash

On a Magic Carpet

On a roof top

On the Astronomy Tower

On a Staircase (preferably a moving one)

Broom Sex

On a boat

Completely Body Painted

Flying Road Head on my Bike

All tied up (Me or Her)

Skinny Dipping (in the Black Lake)

After Strip Poker

In the Forbidden Forest

A Slytherin in the Dungeons

In my Gringotts Vault

A professional female Quidditch player

With a Tattooed chick

And finally, A girl from Beaubaxtons that rides those big horses" Sirius finished the list with a big smirk.

"You can't do all of those Sirius." said the ever logic Lupin

"Want to make it interesting Moony?" Sirius taunted

"Sure, what did you have in mind, Pads?"

"How about wearing frozen underwear for entire night out?" Sirius said with a smirk

"Lame" said James

"How about French kissing a dog?"

"Sirius, no one wants to French Kiss you." James smirked

"Ok I got it, Last one to finish their list has to wear frozen underpants for the duration of the night, while randomly licking everyone in a close proximity's ear, on two doses of ecstasy, and at the end of the night you have to plead your undying for the three Marauders that were able to complete their lists." Sirius finished.

"Done" replied Lupin and James at the same time, the three in agreement then turned to Peter who was rolling his parchment over and over in his hands.

"Come on Wormtail, It's just a little fun." encouraged James

"Fine, I'm in." Peter replied

Sirius tapped the charmed rolls of parchment three times with his wand. And the four of them would never know just how many stories they'd gained from the creation of those simple To Do Lists.

AN: Please Review I love them:) And I was a little disappointed as this story received so many alerts and favorites and I didn't get any feedback other than that, I really like to write, but any help you can give me is always greatly appricated, Thanks.

So this stories going to be 5-6 chapters, one for Peter, one for Lupin, one for James, and one-two for Sirius, as his list is significantly longer. This story is completely just supposed to be humorous, not serious at all. The smut with come with the next few chapters:)


	2. Peter's List

Peter's Chapter

AN: Hey, still looking for a beta, if anyone is interested, and I was a little sad that thus story got so many favorites and alerts, but I didn't get any feedback, aka reviews. Sorry for the note...

Peter was the only Marauder that didn't want to agree to this stupid bet. Even with Sirius's list being ridiculous long, he wasn't completely sure Sirius wouldn't be able to pull it off. Peter didn't want his sex life portrayed in front of the other Marauders. Not that he really had one.

It was really truly unfair; Sirius got more tail then anyone at Hogwarts. James while yeah he pinned over Lily, but had half the female population was complete in love with him. Even Lupin, who had scar after scar from his little furry problem, was having no problem finding girls to sneak into broom cupboards with him.

Yet, after that day Sirius had hung the lists on the wall, with a sticking charm, and for Peter they just served as a constant reminder of the punishment of frozen underwear.

Peter's list was hung all the way to the left.

Kiss a Real Girl

Have Sex with a Real Girl

God Damn it. Yet fortunately Peter was the second Marauder to complete his list. Much to Sirius's dismay.

The kiss came first.

It was Beverly Morris. And it was a big fucking prank. Because she was a big fucking skank. Anyway it started on Monday, half way through Sixth Year.

Monday Beverly was obsessed with Sirius. Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday Beverly was half way wedged up James's ass. Friday and Saturday Beverly stalked Lupin. And then on Sunday, it was Peter's turn.

At breakfast, Beverly all but threw herself into Peter's lap. She giggled at everything he said, hardly ever took her hands off random parts of his body, and once right as Peter had taken a rather large swig of pumpkin juice grazed her palm over his crotch.

Sirius who was sitting next to Peter found the end result exceptionally comical, whereas James didn't take it so light hearted. Peter managed to soak James almost to the bone with his mouth of pumpkin juice. Even Lupin caught a bit. After that little Beverly decided that it was probably best not to excite Peter the same way she had excited the other three Marauders.

Sunday progressed lazily as the four sat to try and work on some homework in the common room. Peter was honestly trying to understand what the bloody hell Binns meant by what his notes said; honest to Merlin they looked like straight Mermish.

"So Wormy, Beverly seemed interested..." Sirius drawled

"She was acting really odd." Peter dismissed the comment and looked back at his notes.

"She's just after you, because she can't have a real man." Sirius pointed to himself.

"What do you mean a real man? She had a real man last night Pads." Remus said.

"Wait a minute Moony, You slept with Beverly?" Sirius asked shocked.

"Yes" Lupin answered without even looking up,

"Wait a second, I fucking slept with Beverly." James erupted quite loudly, which was followed by a seething glare from one Ms. Lily Evans.

The pause grew and grew until Sirius finally managed to break it, "Well than it's settled, Moony and Prongs slept with Slutty little Beverly, I fucked her, and now she's after Wormtail. She could be like our official Marauders slut."

"Ewww, that's so crude Sirius." Lupin appraised

After a few more sounds of disgust and angst, the group fell back into their homework.

That same Sunday night, the four walked down to the Great Hall. Peter sat and piled chicken wings and mashed potatoes on his plate. As he was setting the rather overlarge serving spoon, when a force much as this morning was forced into his lap.

Beverly's toned derrière shifted across Peter, while her snake like hands ghosted past his face, pulling Peter's face to hers. She pressed her thick lips into his overly plump ones. Moving them in a slightly awkward manner, Peter's eyes grew wide and as quickly as the kiss had started it ended. The extra volume of Beverly's body pushed Peter off his center of gravity and they both came crashing to the floor of the great hall.

Beverly regained her composure first, standing up, wiping off her mouth, and with a final disgusted look at Peter stalked out of the hall. The hall had earlier erupted with laughter, and Peter just laid against the cold stone ground. Lupin eventually pulled him back to the table, where the shocked and horrified look stayed plastered across his baby fat face for the rest of the night.

And that night, a thick blue line was now etched on the white parchment though the line that read, Kiss A Real Girl.

He almost had to laugh. Almost.

The second objective had a few more errors than the first, although the first objective was a crap shoot anyway. James and Sirius always seemed to have another chick for him to "get to know". The scenario played out almost the same every time, the girl was moderately interested in him because of his proximity to the more handsome Marauders. She then processed to rapidly lose interest in him as he didn't have epic tails of adventure with equal amounts of sex and humor, then if it even got there, they left after he kissed them.

Yet, Vena McQuillen, she was different. A plump witch, she graduated a year after Peter had. She had thrown herself at Peter one day in a bar. Kissing his chin, touching his hair, even paying for his drink.

After a couple of weeks of having drinks, she had drug him up to an empty room at the Leaky Cauldron. She waddled up the stairs, pulling Peter behind her. When they reached the room she pushed him down on the bed. Slowly kissing, as if not even an ounce of heated passion existed between the two, they dropped their robes onto the floor.

Peter fumbled with the strap of her bra for what felt like hours. The freaking hooks just wouldn't let go. He pulled and grabbed and twisted, and once he even pulled it out a little too far and it relocate by snapping back into the back fat of Vena. After that she pulled it off for him, honest it wasn't that exciting; he'd seen better ones at the tittie bar with Sirius.

Well soon enough his pants and her skirt had hit the floor. Immediately after he'd slipped himself into her centre. He'd lost his quiet nature, and so had she.

"Oh Peter, you're so good." honest she must be mad, because he knew he wasn't good at this.

A second after she'd said that Peter grunted loudly three times, "uhhhh, ahhhh, ohhhh, I'm gonna, uhhhhhh" the last grunt sent him to the other side of the bed. If he was lucky it lasted a full minute.

"How was that for you?" he wondered, barely out loud

Vena responded by quickly grabbing her clothes and running out of the room. And that process took longer than the sex had.

And a blue line went through the second objective from Peter's to do list, and he was effectively saved from the humiliation of having to take ecstasy, while wearing frozen underwear and licking peoples ears, even if he would probably get loads of shit for what happened tonight.

AN: Pretty Please Review:) I love them:)


	3. Lupin's List

Lupin's Chapter

AN: Just so you know this story assumes that Tonks is like in her sixth year, when Lupin's 20-ish and that the Marauders aren't active in the Order of the Phoenix and the war isn't really at the for front of everyone's mind.

The list contained only two things, Sex with Someone He loved, and Sex with his Soul mate. What could be easier? Well the finding his soul mate was going to be an issue.

But as time progressed, Lupin had a few flings but mostly after nights of drinking, and obviously with no one he truly loved. Not a single line had gone through his list while the Marauders were at Hogwarts.

The lists were later magicked on a wall at Sirius's apartment, mostly because Lily would hate to have seen them, and Sirius wouldn't change them. Because he was actually cocky enough to try and pull his entire lists off.

It wasn't until Lupin started searching for a job that things got interesting. Lupin had scheduled a meeting with Professor Dumbledore, to hopefully be able to become a teacher at Hogwarts. He'd be able to use the shrieking shack for his furry little problem and he'd be able to contribute to society.

In the meeting, Dumbledore had stated that his old post had already been filled and that unfortunately there were no other available spots for Lupin to teach. Dejected he left his office, and walked towards the Great Hall. The loud noise of students eating and plates clattering, just stood to awaken his nostalgic emotions towards Hogwarts. Lupin gulped and continued on his way towards the front of the castle.

And just before reaching it he was stopped by a cute student probably a seventh year, still in her school robes, but with her hair a flaming red. Like an unnatural red, redder than Weasley's red. The prefect from his first three years at Hogwarts.

She just stopped and looked at him, "Are you okay?" she wondered aloud. The man in front of her looked exceptionally dejected, not to mention scared, and bruised. She ran her hand down his arm tracing the deep scars that lined his forearms.

"I'm fine." He knew this girl. She was a second year or a first year when he was a seventh year. He didn't know her name but she was the... The... Oh shit, the one that changes. He couldn't remember the word not that it was particularly important within his mind.

He knew what was coming tomorrow night. He'd turn into a vicious creature that would kill this girl in a split second. He tried to walk away. He really did. Every fiber of him of screaming to leave, she was a student. She didn't need to be around the damaged person he was.

Yet he stayed, he let her run her hands everywhere. His arms, his face, his neck, and finally his hands. She seemed fascinated with them. She traced his self-inflicted wounds. The pair stood in complete silence, lost in their own moment as students filtered out of the Great Hall.

As the lights began to dim, Lupin started to rationalize. He needed to leave the castle, like he should have an hour ago. He peered into the girls deep purple irises, "I... Uhhh... Need to go." and with that he yanked his hand back and stalked off towards the door.

"Lupin, wait?" she cried after him; and while he tried to tell himself he only stopped to see why she knew his name; there were thousands of reasons he turned around. The first probably being that her face seemed to light his whole body on fire.

"How do you know my name?" he asked curiously

"The quiet, brainy yet still sexy Marauder? Just because you've been gone from school for a few days doesn't mean people have stopped talking." she finished it with a smirk.

"Oh" Lupin would replay that moment forever wishing he could have said something a little more interesting.

"The Names Tonks." she said with a smile and walked off.

Lupin quickly turned and as he exited the castle he tried to process the information that had been so quickly pushed at him. Not that it was particularly difficult information just exceptionally peculiar.

And that was how Remus Lupin started to fall in love with his soul mate.

He'd spend her a few letters, and they were all return with responses exceptionally quickly. He loved that someone could get to know him without his furry little problem getting in the way. He hadn't told her. He didn't want too, they always ran screaming.

But everything changed when as Summer Holiday rolled around, she sent him a letter asking him to meet her for a day of shopping in Diagon Alley. He meet her in the Leaky cauldron after hours of deciding what to wear. He really was a girl, maybe Sirius was right.

But she didn't look the same, her hair was long and blonde, her face and body had thinned, her features were more pointed, and she looked severely uncomfortable. He didn't think it was possible for someone to change so drastically over such a short time.

"Tonks."

"Remus." she smiled the same smile from the first night they met. She locked her arms in his and walked out into the alley. He relished in her touch. She was soft, loving, and you would tell she truly had passion.

A passion for life, a passion he'd always lacked.

They spent the day window shopping, occasionally buying worthless knock knacks. The only thing that was of any matter was the rose he bought from a street vendor. She hung on to that like her life depended on it. As the day progressed, he say her slightly return to the girl he meet at Hogwarts.

Her hair started to turn reddish, her face softened, he'd swear she got shorter, but he liked her either way.

They had dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, and that's where Lupin decided she needed to know his secret.

"Tonks?" he asked for her attention

"Yes, Remus?" she looked up from her soup.

"I have a secret."

"Me too." she said half hiding her face behind her hair

"well then by all means Ladies first." he knew it was something ridiculous nothing like his major deformity.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance at will." she said bashfully bowing her head.

"I'm a werewolf. I turn into a savage beast at the full moon." he said and she just laughed.

"You're really cool you know. Nothing seems to bug you. Ok, now out with your real secret." she laughed and Remus could feel his face fall. She didn't believe him, she thought his secret was something cute and inconsequential.

"That was my secret and if you want to leave I'll completely understand." Remus was then planning to drown himself in copious amounts of alcohol after she left.

Her brow furrowed for a minute, "Remus, it doesn't matter, I know that the disease takes over and you lose control. It doesn't honestly matter." she finished and grabbed his hand over the table.

He stood up, leaving her hand but grabbing her waist and pulling her to his waiting lips. That kiss was the first of many but it was passion. She was the passion he lacked. As they locked lips standing there in the center of the pub, the barkeep finally led them to one of the rooms.

Lupin placed her gently on the bed and quickly tossed their robes. Her Muggle dress hit the floor along with his shirt and pants. As she slipped out of her underwear, he swore he'd never seen anything as beautiful. He pushed her roughly to the headboard of the bed before throwing his boxers to the other side of the room.

His sandy hair was stuck every which way as he quickly entered her. He soon felt pressure and then a quick release. He pulled out completely, "Are you a virgin Tonks?"

She just smiled, "Not anymore, and hurry up." she said urging him back with her legs hooked around his back. He obliged.

She was beautiful, and as she came rather quickly as he slowly made love to her body. He followed soon after as her walls milked his for everything he was worth.

He collapsed off to the side of her and as she cuddled into the crook in his arm, he pushed her brown locks out of her eyes.

They lay in silence for a while, until Tonks noticed the clock on the wall. "Bloody hell, I was supposed to be home a half hour ago. Mom's going to be pissed." she quickly threw her clothes back on as Lupin sat up.

"But it's only ten, aren't you legal yet?" he questioned

She leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his lips, "Remus, I'm only 15." she said with a smile and a wink as she left the room.

Lupin fell back, holy shit. If she told he was screwed like in Azkaban screwed. Shit, how could he slip up like that, she looked older.

And a few days later over drinks with the Marauders, Sirius brought up the lists, "So Moony, both of sexual to do's were crossed out. That was awful fast, considering you haven't mentioned anyone to us."

Lupin sprayed butterbeer all over Wormtail, and looked at Sirius. That Tonks, she was his soul mate, never the less. He'd completed his list before anyone else. No licking strangers ears for him. Sirius and James weren't really relenting on finding out who it was. But he couldn't tell, not without serious trouble or serious teasing.

That night he wrote an eight page letter of confessions, of love, and of promises to his soul mate. Who he wasn't touching again until her 17th birthday… well maybe.

AN: James's Next. Please leave your comments, I love them:)


	4. James's List

James's Chapter

James's List consisted of a few more items then Wormtail's and Moony's; but wasn't even close to being as long as Padfoot's.

Lily Evans

Lily Evans in the library

Lily Evans in a broom cupboard

Lily Evans in an empty classroom

Lily Evans in front of Snivellus

Lily Evans in every single room of our house.

And James was the Marauder that basically had to convince the one person who hated him most to have sex with him. Sirius already had quite a few things on his list crossed off; even Peter had the first part of his list crossed off.

But his list started to turn blue fairly quickly starting at Christmas of his seventh year. When Lily Evans had finally agreed to go out with him. They'd quickly started dating, and hardly spent any time apart.

He had invited her to spend an early holiday at his parents' house. She'd come over and had a rather quiet dinner minus the excessive sexual innuendo's via Sirius. Which his parents either missed or just ignored. But soon after the meal Sirius had gone out, and his parents had gone to bed in the west wing of the Manor.

They'd gone to the east ring, but more importantly, his bedroom. She looked around to the Quidditch posters, the couple of Muggle posters of girls in bikini's, and most importantly the big four poster bed in the center of the wall. She'd thrown herself onto the bed, her hair swirling in a thousand directions. She'd never looked more beautiful, and that was when the first item on his list was crossed out.

Upon returning to school every Marauder noticed, "Prongs, you slept with Lily?" Lupin asked as they returned to their room.

"Uhhh, yeah." his response was quiet, like he didn't want to kiss and tell.

"Prongs, you mother fucker. Why didn't you tell me? I've been at your house for a week, you prat." Sirius threw himself violently on his bed

"Sorry Pads, But just for the record, I never fucked your mother." James retorted with a smirk

"Oh well, I guess its fine, I mean I did sleep with your mother." Sirius's eyebrow wiggled and James through a punch straight into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

And in less than a week, a second item was being crossed off the list, walking a midnight patrol; they'd stumbled into an empty classroom. A devilish smile had graced her eyes, as she yanked him inside, locking the door behind them.

Their clothes hit the floor, and James pushed her against a desk. He kissed all the way down her neck to her collarbones; as her hands laced their way into his hair. She loved his hair. The black spikes stood out everywhere. That night a second item was crossed off his list.

James was happy, just to be around Lily, he started to forget the lists. As long as he was with Lily he could care less whether he lost the bet. Lupin and Peter hadn't even started theirs.

Right before the spring holiday, Lily had pulled him into the library, the restricted section and started to kiss him. She nipped at his neck, and he quickly started to suck on the side of her soft neck. When Madame Pince started walking around they stopped and walked back to the common room.

But it didn't stop the tightness in James's pants, but it did plant an idea in his head. Another blue line.

That night around midnight, when the other three Marauders had fallen asleep he walked down stairs. Lily was waiting for him by the fire.

He walked over and tossed his invisibility cloak over them both. They walked out and down to the library, finding their spot in the restricted section; they continued what they'd started earlier. After a quickie, the pair headed back up to the common room.

James didn't truly remember when the fourth item was crossed off, sex in a broom cupboard. Close to the end of the year, they'd come back from Hogsmeade, completely blitzed from the case of firewhisky Sirius bought the group. They were a mess of ripped clothing, heavy breathing, and stumbling as they left the broom cupboard.

A fourth blue line appeared on James's lists.

The fifth line, appeared on their second to last day at Hogwarts. Be never thought he'd pull it off, but on accident. He and Lily actually had sex in front of Severus Snape.

He'd snuck down to the common room late at night and after throwing the invisibility cloak over themselves, they started off to one of their favorite empty classrooms. Walking up a staircase, James had started to rub himself up against her as they walked and she'd reciprocated every advance. Finally on a platform of the staircases, she turned and captured his lips.

They were always so perfect, plump and juicy. He pulled out her lower lip and raised his eyebrow. She'd know what he was asking and honestly he thought she'd slap him for even suggesting it. But she always surprised him, she grabbed his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him her answer. She'd started to pull down the buttons on his oxford, as he backed up against a wall.

Completely unbuttoned, Lily took to his pants yanking them down. He set her down for a fraction of a second to kick off his pants and shirt. She'd ripped off her own shirt, and he helped her slip out of her skirt. He brought her face to his as underwear came flying off. He lost track of where their clothes were flying, he didn't really care bye he knew they were outside the shield of the invisibility cloak.

He gently flicked his tongue at her left breast, massaging it's twin as Lily's lips locked around the side of his neck. She starting sucking, until she left a mark. He quickly recaptured her mouth and entered her in a single stroke. She moaned against his lips and wrapped her legs around his waist tighter.

He drove deeper, and she meet him for every thrust. He really loved this girl. Truly loved her. He felt her walls start to flutter, he heard a noise. Footsteps, shit. He stopped she her down on her feet, spun her to look down the stairs, pressing their sweating bodies together.

Snape, Avery, and Nott appeared walking up their staircase. James bit his lip, and Lily whimpered. Avery found some clothes first. James had wrapped his hand across Lily's mouth to make sure she stayed quiet. The three Slytherin's deliberated in hushed voices. James was just praying they didn't look for name tags. Seeing as their required in all Hogwarts uniforms. They didn't.

They threw the clothes over the banister down to unmentionable depths of the dungeons. Lily made a muffled noise from behind James's hand. Snape immediately looked towards them. He waved his wand but seeing nothing, continued on past the platform where they stood. They quietly finished, only stopping for a second as Snape looked back to the platform.

They crept back to the common room, not bothering to go in search for their clothes.

"Lily, you can take the cloak, just give it back tomorrow when you have a chance." James said knowing he was going to have to run half way up the tower naked

"Thank you, James." she replied and kissed him on the cheek.

Standing at the stairway for the boy's dorms he kissed her head before ducking out from the cloak and jumping steps to his dormitory.

Lily cat-called behind him and he couldn't help but smile. As he reached his dorm, he never felt like there were so many steps before. As he quietly slipped into his bed, he heard the other stir. He prayed that they rolled over but he didn't have luck like that, "Prongs Did you just return to the dorm naked?" said Sirius

"No." his reply was short

"Pads, I think he's lying." said Lupin

"Definitely lying." said Sirius

"Whatever." James replied before rolling over and falling fast asleep.

The next morning Sirius just about had a heart attack as he saw that James and Lily actually managed to have sex in front of Snape.

James knew after that night he was never going to be able to live without her. After graduation, he got his family engagement ring from his father.

It was typical, but as he couldn't draw lots of attention to himself or the magical world due to the war, he settled. Nice candle lit dinner, and a ring in a box.

And it wasn't soon after their small wedding that they bought their first house, a cottage in Godric's Hollow.

The second the Muggle realtor had left the house, James had Lily's clothes off, pushing her roughly into the front door. The hallway was checked off. The bedroom was checked off that night. The next morning as Lily made coffee James couldn't help but sneak up behind her and kiss her neck.

He'd never believe that she'd actually married him. He loved her with every cell in his body.

The rest of the rooms were checked off quickly, leaving only two before crossing off the last note on his list. The second bedroom and the living room.

The living room came next, after a party with the Marauder's celebrating the resent success of the Order of the Phoenix. They'd come home and barely in the door they started making out on the living room couch. After just a minute Lily had stopped,

"I really home Sirius gets home ok." she said moving her lips away from James.

"He'll be fine Lily, he's been way worse before." James tried to comfort.

"Yeah, but times are different..." her voice trailed off and she pierced her lips.

"Lil, he'll be fine." James brought his lips back to her's and she quickly relented.

Thing got heated, and as Lily moaned and scratched as his back, James heard the front door open. Lily immediately ducked her head into his shoulder as James peered at the door. The door slammed operand a dark figure in a hooded cloak rushed in.

No one was supposed to know about this house, only Dumbledore, the Marauders, and a few other order members. The cloak soon hit the ground revealing an all too familiar figure. Sirius Black.

When Sirius finally spotted them, ha laughed, "Jeez guys, you could at least put a tie or hell a sock on the door." he slurred

"Sirius it's our house." James retorted, as the mood was officially killed and he wrapped a blanket around himself and Lily.

Lily's cheeks were blood red, and she was obviously mortified. James just laughed and followed Sirius into the kitchen.

The second bedroom was the last room in the house, and on Halloween a final blue line went through his list, making him the third Marauder to finish.

A week after however, Lily made an announcement. She was pregnant, with the baby that would soon live in that second bedroom.

AN: Hope you likes it, Leave me one, please :)


End file.
